Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structurally resilient package and an apparatus and method for its manufacture.
Description of Related Art
Many foodstuffs, such as potato chips, are packaged in pillow pouch packages. These packages are called pillow pouch packages because they have a shape that resembles a pillow. Such packages do not stand upright and must lean on other product to remain vertical. When such a package is open, consumers must take care to prevent the package from falling over and spilling its contents. Thus, consumers must lean and orient the package so that the package remains stable. Consequently, it is desirable to have a package which is stable, self-standing, and structurally resilient.